


Forbidden Music

by Serie11



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, Forest Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Korra and Asami follow a mysterious tune, and get into a stickier situation then they planned.





	Forbidden Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

Korra pushes her face through a tangle of vines, interested to see what’s on the other side. She can hear a soft melody, like someone was playing an instrument caught between a harp and a flute, and she wants to know what it is. The spirit world is a strange place, but she’s still keen to know what’s going on. Besides, as the Avatar she can usually get herself out of whatever sticky situation her curiosity lands her in.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nope,” Korra sighs, looking over her shoulder at Asami. It’s still a bit strange seeing her without most of her makeup, but there’s no one but the two of them around to see, and there’s so much to do that Asami doesn’t want to spend ages going over the top when only Korra is going to see.

“Well we should keep searching, then,” Asami suggests, and Korra grins at her.

“Definitely!”

She wriggles through the vines, using a touch of air bending to land lightly on the lower ground. It’s darker inside, the vines blocking most of the ambient light of the spirit realm. There are still some gentle looking spirits floating around, smaller than the size of her palm. They’re offering most of the light here, glowing faintly golden. The rest of the area seems deserted, though Korra can still hear the faint chime of the music. It’s definitely getting closer.

Korra turns in time to catch Asami as she tumbles through the vines, and together they look around for the source of the music.

“That way?” Asami suggests, pointing deeper into the clearing.

“Sounds like it,” Korra agrees.

The two girls head further into the darkness, the golden spirits thinning as they approach the music. Korra ducks around a corner and comes face to face with a spirit that is sitting on a tree branch, but defying gravity and sitting upside down on the branch instead of on top of it. She’s seen far stranger things in her time here, so after the first second of surprise, she simply accepts it.

The spirit narrows its three eyes at her. “What have we here?”

“Hello, respected spirit,” Korra says politely. She spies a harp held in the spirit’s hands, and brightens. “We were just looking for the source of the great music that we could hear.”

“It was quite lovely,” Asami complements, coming to stand beside Korra. “We were curious.”

The spirit sniffs. “Entertained you, did I?”

Korra nods. “For sure!”

The spirit regards them for a few seconds. Korra watches as a third and fourth hand join the two that are on the harp, and a new melody springs forth. “I don’t usually appreciate _humans _listening to my music… but I suppose if you’re the Avatar I can make an exception, just this once. However I think that if I entertained you… then you should entertain me in return. It’s only fair, after all. Humans understand the concept of fairness, don’t they?”

Korra opens her mouth to reply, but the music swings into a new harmony, and most of her rational thoughts flee from her head. Asami grabs her, and Korra clutches her right back as they fall to the ground, uncaring of the many watching spirits around them.

* * *

Later, Korra nuzzles under Asami’s chin, revelling in the softness of her skin. The music and the spirit who had made the music is gone, but some of the soft golden spirits still linger. “You know, they really didn’t need to encourage us that much.”

Asami laughs, a heartfelt sound that Korra cherishes.

“No, I suppose they didn’t,” Asami muses, and Korra leans up to kiss her again.


End file.
